The Compass
In Nova Britannia, Beowulf and Elizabeth find a Compass, and trouble in the form of the Fenris Wolf! Plot The British Valkyrie Beowulf tells Elizabeth to show off her stance, and Elizabeth shows her stance. Beowulf then corrects her stance and mentions that it is essential in fighting to have a good stance, or she won't have a perfect send off when she engages her enemies. Beowulf then asks Elizabeth to attack her. Elizabeth and Beowulf begin to practice fencing, and Beowulf tells her that she's come along well. Above, the Captain mentions that they're arriving in Nova Britannia. Beowulf goes on deck as the Ship arrives at the Yorkerham Port. The Captain tells Beowulf that they are going to stock up the Ship, before heading to Jutes. Beowulf asks how long they'll be, and the Captain mentions that it will take about 5 hours. Beowulf mentions that he and his companion will look around town in the meantime. Yorkerham, Nova Britannia Beowulf calls for Elizabeth, and both walk off the ship and into town. The Captain warns Beowulf that they'll leave with or without them. Beowulf thanks him for the warning, before leaving the Port. The Demon Knight sees this and runs off. Walking through the streets, Elizabeth asks Beowulf if he's ever been to Nova Britannia, and Beowulf mentions that it's his first time. Beowulf asks the same, and Elizabeth mentions that she has family here. Beowulf then spots some men staring at them, and Beowulf tells Elizabeth to be careful. Meanwhile in the Banziahn Forest, a Peasant Boy runs away from a Hell Beast. The Beast grabs the boy and drags him back into the forest, before consuming him. The Beast then walks through the forest, before spotting a farmer and his family. Back In Yorkerham, Beowulf and Elizabeth reach a Market, where both are attacked by thugs. Beowulf fends them off as Elizabeth uses her new bow to shoot the thugs. Beowulf then looks around, and tells Elizabeth that they should leave. Beowulf and Elizabeth then leave the market. Beowulf suggests looking around the island a bit, and Elizabeth mentions that they have to be back at the ship in a few hours, and Beowulf mentions that they'll have time. Beowulf walks towards the forest outside the village, and Elizabeth follows. Upon entering the forest, Elizabeth mentions how peaceful it is. Beowulf mentions that he's never seen a place like this before, not even the Enchanted Forest in Scotland. The Horror of the Banziahn Forest Beowulf spots a flower and tries to look at it, only to be stung by it. As Beowulf reacts to the sudden pain, Elizabeth walks Beowulf away from the flower. The Demon Knight then tears off the flower and floats away. Beowulf looks back to find the flower gone, before moving on with Elizabeth. Beowulf then spots a boy lying on the forest floor and goes to see if he's alright. Beowulf tells Elizabeth that the boy is dead. Elizabeth asks what killed him, and Beowulf mentions that it must have been some kind of animal. Beowulf tells Elizabeth that they should ask the locals of the island if they know what it could be. Beowulf and Elizabeth head back into town. Meanwhile, the Hell Beast finishes eating the Farmer and his family. The Demon Knight approaches the Hell Beast and gives it the flower. The Hell Beast sniffs it and growls. It then runs down the path towards the Village. In the Village, Beowulf asks a Villager if he knows about any dangerous beasts in the forest, and the Villager mentions that it is the Fenris Wolf. Elizabeth asks what the Fenris Wolf is, and The Villager mentions that the Fenris Wolf is the Pet Wolf of the Norse Deity Loki. Beowulf mentions that the Norse are in Scandza, and wonders how the Fenris Wolf came to Nova Britannia. The Villager mentions that some witch from Wulfings had used her magic to fly the Fenris Wolf from Geats to Nova Britannia. Beowulf asks if anything can stop it, and the Villager mentions that only the ones who wield the Heaven Blades can slay a Beast of that Power. Beowulf thanks the Villager, before leaving with Elizabeth. Elizabeth asks what they're going to do, and beowulf mentions that they cannot kill the Fenris Wolf without the Heaven Blades, so they will have to leave the Nova Britannians to the Hell Beast. The Hell Beast then attacks the Village, looking for Beowulf. Beowulf and Elizabeth run from it, back towards the ship. The Captain is trampled by the Hell Beast as Beowulf and Elizabeth reach the Port. Beowulf and Elizabeth duck, and the Hell Beast falls into the Water. Beowulf and Elizabeth then run away, as the Hell Beast remains stuck in the water. In Morgana's Tower, she summons the Demon Knight and demands to know what he has done. The Demon Knight tells her that Beowulf will be her downfall, before Morgana tells him that he's only suppose to watch over Beowulf. Morgana tells the Demon Knight that if he betrays her again, he will suffer immensely. The Demon Knight mentions that as long as either the Fenris Wolf or Beowulf exist, the Fenris Wolf will always chase after Beowulf. Demon Knight then chuckles. Back in Nova Britannia, Beowulf and Elizabeth enter the forest, and Elizabeth asks what they're going to do. Beowulf mentions that the Wolf doesn't do well in water, and that it's trapped for now. Beowulf mentions that they are going to wait till after the Ship leaves, find a way to get off the Island, and head to Jutes on the Ship. Elizabeth mentions that nothing will be able to kill the Hell Beast, and Beowulf mentions that they don't have to kill it. Castle Challenger Beowulf spots an old Castle in the Distance, and both he and Elizabeth approach it. Beowulf looks around and wonders what the Castle is for. Elizabeth finds a Scroll and reads it. She mentions that it was the Home of the British Royal Family when they stayed on the Island. Beowulf mentions that it feels like they haven't been to the Castle in Generations. Elizabeth mentions that after the 1 BC Revolt, the Britons didn't want to come back. Beowulf wonders why, before hearing a crash coming from the dungeons. Beowulf tells Elizabeth to watch for the Hell Beast as he investigates the dungeon. Beowulf starts a fire on a torch and travels down into the dungeons. He looks around in the darkness, and finds a small chest with a skeleton attached to it. Beowulf grabs the chest and opens it, where he finds an Emerald Compass. Fascinated, Beowulf tries to make the Compass work. Elizabeth whistles to him, and Beowulf runs out of the dungeons and back to the surface. Beowulf asks what has happened, and Elizabeth mentions that people are coming. Several Knights approach the Castle, and the leader of the group asks what they're doing in Castle Challenger. Beowulf mentions that they are trying to find a way to detain the Fenris Wolf, and the leader of the group laughs. He mentions that the Fenris Wolf had been vanquished in Inditon. Elizabeth tells the Leader that the Fenris Wolf had just attacked Yorkerham. The Leader tells them to prove it, and Beowulf suggests heading to Yorkerham. The Leader orders his unit to head to Yorkerham, and orders another soldier to watch over Beowulf and Elizabeth. As the Unit of Soldiers leave, Beowulf and Elziabeth leave, and the soldier pursues them. The soldier orders them to stop, and Beowulf mentions that they have to draw the Hell Beast as far away as possible, before they could ever escape. Beowulf stops and tells the soldier that there is a ship that will have to leave without them, and they must trap the Hell Beast somewhere where it can not escape. The Soldier mentions that they could lead it to the Abyss of Lorelei. Beowulf asks where it is, and The soldier mentions that it is on the other end of Nova Britannia. In Yorkerham, the Leader approaches the Bay with his soldiers. The Fenris Wolf climbs out and begins to slaughter soldiers, and the Leader is left horrified, before being stomped on. The Fenris Wolf looks around, before running through the Village and into the forest. The Ship Captain is informed by a sailor that the ship is nearly re-stocked, and the Captain mentions that they'll wait an hour for Beowulf and Elizabeth. Within a ridge, Beowulf asks the soldier his name, and mentions that it's Gareth. Gareth mentions that he's lived in Nova Britannia his whole life, and asks the pair where they're from. Both mention England in unison, and Gareth asks what they're doing in Nova Britannia. Beowulf mentions that they stopped to restock before heading to Jutes. Beowulf then looks at the Compass and wonder what it does, before Gareth asks what he has. Beowulf mentions that he found a compass in Castle Challenger. Gareth mentions that he's heard legends that the Compass belonged to Lord Gideon. Beowulf mentions that his father died searching for it. Elizabeth asks what it does, before Beowulf opens it. He struggles to make it work, and leaves it open, before asking Gareth where the Abyss of Lorelei is. Gareth mentions that he doesn't know, as it is only a legend. Beowulf prepares to assault Gareth, before gold shoots out of the Compass and makes a trail. Shocked, the trio decide to follow the golden trail. The Abyss of Lorelei 11 Paragraphs Left; TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * Knights of the Round Table ** Sir Beowulf Oxton * Lady Elizabeth Malevongne the Valkyrie * Ship Captain * British Sailors * Demon Knight * Morgana Le Fay * Gareth Inditon Soundtrack * "Rabbia E Tarantella" by Ennio Morricone * "Song of the Lonely Mountain" by Neil Finn * "Edge of Night" by Celtic Angels * "Ring of Gold" by Bathory Episode Casualties * Peasant Boy * Farmer * Farmer's Family * Nova Britannian Soldiers/ Knights * Nova Britannian Captain Notes * The Compass is based off of the one used by Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean ''franchise. * The Fenris Wolf is referred to as "Hell Beast" for majority of the episode. * The 1 BC Revolt was an event where the British Royal Family was driven out by Anti-Loyalists from Nova Britannia. Episode Script ''The Compass Script